Salva mi corazón
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Una noticia inesperada...la lluvia vuelve al corazón de Ichigo y ya no hay nadie que la detenga.¿Por que te fuiste Rukia, por qué? Por favor regresa y detén esta lluvia dentro de mi que sin ti sólo se ha hecho más fuerte.Mal summary espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Salva mi corazón**

Ichigo se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, reclinado en la cabecera intentando que un poco de la información del libro que tenía frente a sus narices quedara retenida en la pequeña parte de su cerebro que no se concentraba en intentar ignorar a la pequeña shinigami que estaba a su lado haciendo de nuevo ese montón de estúpidas preguntas atosigantes que al peli naranja le exasperaban de sobremanera.

-¡Hey Ichigo que te estoy hablando!- en tanto que junto a la oración un fuerte golpe se hizo sentir en el pobre shinigami sustituto quién fulminaba con la mirada a la pequeña morena desde el suelo.

-¡Joder enana!, ¡¿Es que no te puedes callar un puto minuto?! , ¡¿No ves que estoy intentando estudiar?!-gritó el chico poniéndose de pie inmediatamente para reñir con la chica quién lo miraba inconforme y con el seño fruncido.

-¡Ese no es mi problema descerebrado, llevo hablándote como diez minutos y tú idiota no me respondes!-protestó la pelinegra.

-¿Sólo fueron diez minutos?, ¡Demonios, a mi me pareció que fuera una hora entera!, y bueno,¿ que querías enana?, que no tengo tu tiempo.-

-¿Qué si has visto el nuevo peluche de Chappy que compré esta mañana? Era pequeño y esponjoso y…-

Ichigo abrió los ojos tanto como le era posible, en tanto que respiraba lenta y profundamente intentando no perder el control sobre la ira que se acumulaba en él.

-¡¿Por eso me has estado jodiendo todo este tiempo?! , ¡¿Por un puto peluche de ese maldito conejo?!-

-¡Óyeme estúpido, no te atrevas a insultar a Chappi!-un nuevo golpe en el abdomen advirtió a Ichigo que en tanto siguiera por ese camino estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

-¡No puedo creer que te importe tanto ese conejo del demonio!-

Entonces el joven Kurosaki pudo notar como una sonrisilla pícara se colaba a los labios de la menor de los Kuchiki, en tanto que lo miraba con suficiencia.

-¿Será que estás celoso…Kurosaki-kun?-

Y ese tonito que odiaba tanto, ¿Se darían cuenta los demás de quién era realmente Rukia Kuchiki algún día? Y por si fuera poco, ¿qué clase de pregunta era aquella? ¡Kurosaki Ichigo no se ponía celoso de nadie y mucho menos por esa enana!

-¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo Rukia!?, ¡Y deja de hablar así me encrespa los nervios!-

Apenas iba a responder la shinigami cuando una figura irrumpió en el cuarto del shinigami sustituto interrumpiendo la pelea.

-¡Renji!-exclamó Rukia al reconocer al recién llegado.

-¡¿Qué puñetas estás haciendo en mi cuarto?!-preguntó Ichigo molesto al ver como su pelea había sido abruptamente interrumpida.

-¡No vine por ti si es lo que crees!- respondió en el mismo tono que el joven Kurosaki había usado.

-¡¿Entonces sólo vienes a fastidiar?!-preguntó Ichigo esta vez sarcástico.

-En realidad vine a hablar con Rukia.-contestó el pelirrojo acercándose a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Renji?-preguntó la morena intrigada ante la seriedad de su amigo.

-Lo que pasa es que tu hermano desea hablar contigo.-

-¿Sobre qué?-la duda de la shinigami fue refirmada cuando enarcó la ceja con la mirada fija en el Abarai.

-Es sobre la Sociedad de Almas y tu estancia aquí.-

Ichigo sólo tragó saliva y se limitó a fruncir más el entrecejo, por alguna razón aquello no le parecía nada bien.

**Creo que tendré que modificar un poco este primer capitulo pero antes quiero compartir con ustedes está historia que surgio de mí un día literalmente gris.**


	2. nota

Una disculpa por el retraso tan prolongado en el que he mantenido mis historias yo sé que no tengo perdón pero la universidad, los exámenes, y contando que en vacaciones mi dinero es escaso y el cibercafé muy caro les pido paciencia pues nunca dejo nada inconcluso lo más pronto que pueda les prometo actualización. Nuevamente les agradezco que me sigan leyendo y por todo su apoyo.


End file.
